The Arena
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: She only knew this life. She didn't know how to do anything else. Every day was spent with her fighting for her life. She couldn't grasp becoming a sex slave. Rated M to be safe. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Into the Arena

Chapter One: Into the Arena

She sighed, her tiny body tired. She had three fights today, all of which she had won. Today was her ninth birthday and the arena's present to her was three fights, all against demon males. She had succeeded but not without injury. It also marked her fourth year in the arena. She had a few cuts on her arms and torso, but nothing else. Males were told to be careful and to avoid damaging female faces. There was always a reason as well. She wasn't really sure of why, but whenever a male had damaged a female's face, they were strapped to posts and whipped repeatedly until they either begged for mercy or fell unconscious, most of which were the latter. The females were taken away and treated. The face was more important than the body for females, especially if they had the potential to be beautiful in the future. She didn't know what they did, but the females were returned without a blemish on their faces.

"Good night, tousan," she whispered to a faded picture she had. It was the only thing she had left of her family. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had died almost three years ago in a fight against a demon. She had been upset, but lived and fought every day to survive. She fought to honor her father, the only family she knew, and since he was gone she was alone.

She had remembered her first fight. Yes, her father trained her at every turn before she started, starting when she was four. He knew that soon she would be forced into the arena and she would need to know how to fight. He had been allowed to watch her first fight from the stands. She was nervous, but when she saw him, sitting there, watching her, she knew she had to win. She swallowed the nervous and scared feelings she had, and fought. She had dodged under punches and kicks. Her first fight was to a human male. It wasn't easy, it being her first fight but she managed to dodge most of his hits and delivered her own. She had knocked him unconscious and was declared the winner. She saw the smile on her father's face and knew he was proud of her. From there she continued to win to please her father. All she had lived for was to make him proud.

When he died, so did a part of her. She knew she had to win, she had to fight, and she had to win the approval of the crowd. In the end, it was them that decided. They decided who she fought, what her reward was, if she lived another day. In the end, they decided her fate. She didn't want to believe it, but she did. She was still here because she was a favorite with the crowd. She would have to continue to be a favorite of the crowd if she wanted to continue being alive.

She hissed as the medicinal water was poured down her arms and torso, an older girl seeing to her wounds because the medics only saw to facial damage to females and greater damage, like broken bones. It helped to pull her out of her thoughts. She needed to stop thinking sometimes. She already knew what she needed to do to survive. Nothing else should have mattered to her. Nothing. She had no friends here. Eventually she would have to fight them, and they would fight her. She couldn't allow such bonds to interfere with her fights. In the end, having friends was a weakness she did not want or need.

"Stop complaining. If they aren't treated they'll get infected and you'll develop a fever, heaven forbid. Then they'll have you fight like that anyways. You'd lose then, and you cannot tarnish your perfect record," the last was said with loathing. "Besides, every female has to impress the crowd. It's the only way to not have a bad future. I know I don't want that."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You don't know?" The girl was a few years older than her, maybe twelve. She had one more year fighting the younger kids and she was running out of time. "Well, females follow two paths in this arena. There are those that find a sponsor or sensei. They continue to train and fight. They have a chance to earn freedom. The other path is horrible. If you fail to find a sponsor or sensei by the age of fifteen, they can sell you to either a brothel house, or as a concubine to some man that will only treat you like crap until they need you to satisfy them. They have no chance at freedom or happiness. But at your rate, you'll find a sponsor or sensei in no time."

"I see." She looked down as the girl continued to bandage her arms and torso. She knew she would be healed by morning with little to no scarring. She wondered why but never gave time to this pondering topic. She was always, fight or die. She rather not die. Yes, death in the child's circuit was rare but possible. At thirteen she would be considered an adult and she would have to fight the other adults where death was more likely. "By what age do we have to find a sponsor?"

"Fifteen. But you shouldn't worry. The crowd loves you." She left her to her own devices.

She sighed and crawled into her rack. They had a room that was fifteen feet by fifteen feet. The racks were stacked three high and had a depth of three feet wide by five feet long. There were two of these racks against the wall by the door and three on the farthest wall. There were two rows in the middle that had the backs pushed together, both had two racks side by side. There was a foot and a half of room between the rows of racks and locked weapon lockers by the door. They were two high and stood three feet each. It was a standard locker you would find just about anywhere. At the foot of each rack was where they stacked the two sets of clean clothes they had and there regular shoes. Their armor was kept in the locker rooms where they changed and prepared. The males greatly out numbered the females. The males had three berthing areas in the same design where the females had one. Each berthing held twenty-seven people. Showers were few and limited in time. At most they were allowed to shower three times a week and for short periods of times. They had to use the bathroom in chamber pots, which were dumped three times a day, if they were lucky. This wasn't the life she wanted to live.

She was fighting a demon again this time. He was said to break a lot of undefeated fighters streak and she was told if she could manage to defeat him today, she would not fight tomorrow and have beef stew, instead of the regular vegetable soup the females were fed, on top of that, an extra portion of rice, so she would be able to sleep well tonight. She wanted to win so she could actually have a decent amount of time to sleep and a decent meal. She just wished she would be able to take a shower after all her fights were done.

She was called forth to the ring, where her opponent stood. He was taller than her, and thin. He had shaggy black hair and piercing crimson eyes. Claws were on both hands and he wore no shoes. He had a black cat tail trailing out behind him and twin daggers in hand. She was armed with a single sword and was dressed in leather leggings and a leather shirt. It didn't fit right, but most of the armor was handed down anyways. Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes looked at her opponent. She knew he was going to be fast, just by the look of him. She would have to be on her guard from now on. She would have to be able to move at a seconds notice.

He dashed forward, not nearly as fast as a grown up of his species, but still faster than a human her age. At the last second she rolled away and parried his follow up attack with her sword. There was a clang and she managed to roll to her feet before leaping sideways and away from his attack. He came at her again and she blocked. She pushed him off as best she could before making for an attack of her own. Yes, she was out strength by him, but he made one flaw. He made the first move. You could tell the type of fighter they were by the first move. Her father taught her that. She never once made the first move, which gave her opponents nothing to go off of. She knew he was fast but one leg was less powerful than the other. It would be hard to pick up, but then again her father told her to take everything in, and she always did.

Her attack was aimed at his right leg. He managed to dodge the mock attack but soon found his left leg collapsing. She had used the diversion to kick his left foot from beneath him. He used his hands to spring board up and dodge away from her next attack. He had underestimated her, and the power of her kick. He was slowed down now. He knew he was always weak in the left leg, but thought he covered it up well enough, so how did she see it? He didn't understand. She wasn't even a demon. He couldn't lose to the likes of her! His eyes narrowed and his demon pride was getting the better of him. He attacked again, only for her to dodge his slowed leaps forward. His arms were still fast and over powered, but without the right maneuvering he was nothing. She easily moved behind him every time he attacked and he had to quickly spin around in order to attack again. In the end he hadn't moved fast enough and the blunt side of the sword was swung against his head with enough force to knock him unconscious. She stood panting, sword out before her before being declared the winner. She stood straight and left the ring, sword in hand and her competitor on a gurney behind her. She would enjoy her well earned break tomorrow.

He had watched the fight between the human girl and the cat demon. He was actually surprised that she had picked up the weakness with her human eyes, and so quickly, and even with the demon enraged she was able to win. Perhaps he would continue to watch her growth. He would see how promising she was in the future then perhaps buy her from the arena and employ her in his army. He could use another good fighter.


	2. Into the Adult Circuit

Chapter Two: Into the Adult Circuit

She sighed happily as the last of the rice and beef stew settled in her stomach. It tasted better than the usual soup did and she knew not to get used to it. She would not get to eat again like that for a while, and she had been happy for the shower before her meal. It wasn't as short as the others but still not enough for her to enjoy the hot water against her muscles. She would get to sleep in tomorrow as well and do what she wanted, in other words train away from the others. She needed to train away from them so they couldn't predict her next moves, however a lot of it was thinking on her feet, something practicing the same moves could never help with. Only fighting and battles could teach her anything right now. She had no sensei, but life. Life has taught her everything she knew right now. She didn't even know how to read or write, or the finer things like music and dancing. She had no need of any of it.

She knew the females were glaring at her as she climbed into her rack. It was almost time to get to sleep anyways. They would continue to hate her because while they were getting woken up, she would be sleeping. While they fought for victory, she would be practicing. While they got injured, she wouldn't be injured. While they would have to sleep in blood and sweat tonight, she would only have to sleep in her own sweat. Being undefeated had its perks.

...2.

He had been disappointed when the girl did not fight this day. Instead he left the arena to hear the clank of metal on wood. He looked through a gate to see her "sparring" with a wooden dummy. He knew she was probably just practicing, seeing as she hadn't fought today. He stepped closer and she turned to see him standing at the gate. She knew she should have headed in instead of approaching him. She, as well as every other female, was told not to go near any of the spectators. If she was caught, she would be in trouble. So she quickly looked around and used her senses to see if anyone was around before approaching him. She had to tell him that he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Ano, you aren't supposed to be here, sir, and if I am caught talking to you, I will get into trouble." She made to turn and head in.

"You are a skilled fighter for one so young," his deep but quiet voice said. "You have all the makings of a skilled warrior in the future. But what is it you fight for?"

"What is it I fight for?" She never looked back at him. "I fight to live, that is all." She wasn't about to tell a stranger that she fought for the memory of her father.

"That isn't all, is it?" He watched her enter the building. Yes, he knew she fought for more than just to live. But what did she fight for?

...2.

She entered the berthing and climbed into her rack after locking her sword up. She ate the usual female dinner before coming back here. The other females were climbing into their racks, blood still on their person. The worst she had to deal with was her own sweat. She looked forward to a quick shower tomorrow. She knew she would have to fight but fighting seemed like enough to speed up time. She wouldn't have to do this forever, she hoped.

"Good night, tousan," she said before sleep claimed her tiny form.

...2.

She was fighting her last match in the child circuit. Tonight she would be moved to the adult barracks. She was certain she would finish the child circuit without a defeat, even though all of her opponents today were male demons. She had already beat the first three demons she fought, all of which looked to be around her age. This last one was proving to be more difficult than the last three. He had managed to give her a few cuts here and there, there was even one across her cheek. She knew he would pay for it, seeing as she was one of the more attractive fighters for her age. Yes, they were certain she would look far more appealing within the next few years. They had even gone so far as to take bets on how much someone would pay for her. Of course she didn't know that.

She dodged, another cut appearing on her cheek. She felt the blood slowly drip down her cheek. She paid it no mind, instead ducking under his attack and slicing his back with her sword. He howled in pain before spinning around. He went for another attack and she ducked under that one as well, slicing his side before swinging again, the flat of her blade hitting him in the temple. His vision swirled and soon another hit was landed. He doubled over in pain and she struck him across the back of the head, sending him into the world of unconsciousness. She wiped the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand as the crowd cheered for her victory. She headed back in, the unconscious demon being brought back. She was certain he was going to get punished double for the two cuts on her cheek, and now the medics were heading for her to clean up and heal the two cuts on her cheeks. People really were vain in her opinion. She could careless about the cuts but they sat her down and cleansed both cuts before using demon saliva to heal the cuts. After words, when both were healed, they cleaned the blood from her face and sent her on her way, not minding the nasty laceration across one of her still developing breasts. She would clean it and take care of it herself. It had turned out that the female that took to tending to her now was into her in a way a man should have been into her. Needless to say she didn't want the girl anywhere near her.

She moved quickly to the locker rooms, pulling off the ruined leather. She was in a far corner away from everyone. She easily took a cloth and soaked it in the medicinal water and poured the excess water over her cuts on her chest, the laceration on her breast being the most severe. She was glad it was not too deep and would not impede with her development. She did not wish to remain flat-chested forever. She took a needle and threaded it after soaking the thread in the medicinal water. She heated the needle before painfully sewing up the still bleeding laceration. She would have to stop the bleeding before bandaging it. The sewing did stem the flow though and soon it was closed, the bleeding stopping. She had other wounds to tend to as well. She knew for a fact the laceration and stitching on her breast would scar. It wouldn't be the first scar either. She had a star shaped one on her hip from where a demon had stabbed her. She was unable to fight for a week after that.

She continued to cleanse her wounds in nothing but her leather pants. There were no cuts on her back, for which she was grateful. This time there were none on her legs, just her chest and arms. They were easily cleansed and she wrapped them before pulling on her shirt. She pulled off the leather trousers before pulling on the cotton ones in their place. She threw both in the dirty clothes to get washed and mended. She had a small sack for the few things she had. The sword she used would no longer be hers, instead she would be given a different one to fight with when she got to the adult circuit.

...2.

He was surprised by the out come of the matches she had been placed in. The announcer said she was being moved to the adult circuit, which meant she was soon to be thirteen years old. In two more years if she did not have a sponsor or sensei, she would be sold off as either a concubine or to a brothel. Such talent could not be wasted. But he would have to bide his time, see how strong she got before he interfered. Yes, he had already decided that he would buy her. She would be a part of his army, and then he would see from there. He also knew that the demon was to pay for the damage he had done to her young, but beautiful face. She also managed to get a large laceration across a part of her chest. He would have sent one of his medics to see to her, but seeing as he has not paid for her as of late, he couldn't. She was not his.

He left and looked to his father. His father had been distracted during her fights by a man who said his name was Naraku. Of course he watched the fights and was going to take some of his father's money to go buy her. His father would not be disappointed by her either. She showed a lot of promise. If she was able to handle demons, including those that were enraged, then she could handle the training she would undergo when she was back at the palace.

...2.

He thought his work done when he distracted a powerful lord during her fights. He would deter everyone from buying her as a fighter. Then when she was fifteen he would buy her and make her his concubine. Yes, she reminded him of the woman he could not have all those years ago. He could not have her but he would have the girl that looked similar to her. He was already setting it up with the son of the owner of the arena. They handled everything, but he couldn't buy her for that reason for another two years. He was a patient man and often had one thing or another going on to focus on. When he had her, he could focus on her. She would be his and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He smirked at his own genius after the lord and his son left. Yes, it was only a matter of time. She would be his and she would be under him, withering and giving cries of pleasure. She would learn how to please him even if it killed her.

...2.

She got settled into her bunk. Yes, she had more room now. Instead they were placed in bunks, which were two high and provided her with enough room to sit up. It looked like she was being provided with new clothes, her current clothes not being nearly as pristine as the clothes on what was to be her new bunk. Her name was also on a locker, which she approached. She looked in the locker to see her new sword. It was sharper than her old one as well as longer. There was also what seemed to be daggers. She closed the locker and laid out on her bed, her body sore and tired. She had already taken a shower, but had to be more careful of her stitches, less they get pulled out. But it felt good to have warm water running over her skin. But now she had to put her stuff away then eat and head to bed. Perhaps her meal would be different this time around. She hoped so. She was getting tired of eating nothing but vegetable soup and a small portion of rice. She was pleased when she was provided with some form of meat, a portion of rice bigger than what she was used to, some vegetables and an apple. She ate it all slowly, savoring the not so bland flavor. When she was finished, she sighed in satisfaction and went to sleep. Of course since there were fewer female fighters, she had a section all to herself. And the section she was placed in had curtains around it. She found it odd but didn't question it. She was much too tired to question it.

...2.

Another fight and another bloody victory. She had faced off with a demon male. He was fast and had nearly taken off her head, but something whispered to her, a power she had not felt till today. It allowed her to dodge and soon had her slashing the demon relentlessly. She had stabbed him through, the blood spraying her in the face. He pulled her close but she yanked her sword free and when he made to attack again, she slashed him. She ducked under another attack and soon she had him pinned, her sword through his shoulder and pinning him in the shoulder. He would not yield and she was forced to take his life. That was her first kill and she knew it was not going to be her last. She knew to survive she might have to kill, more so now then ever before. If they would not yielded and she could not knock them unconscious, then she would have to take their life. Yes, she had not killed before, but it seemed natural. It was survival of the fittest. She would survive, she would get a sponsor or sensei and she would get her freedom. She was tired of this lifestyle already. She was surprised with how few people could survive. There were maybe five other females in this room that had fifty beds. They had boundaries and each seemed to respect them. It was an unspoken rule.

She knew she would have to continue fighting and winning and killing if she was going to go anywhere, and she wanted out of here greatly. She just didn't know when she would be bought. She had two years left to find a sponsor or sensei. She did not want to end up how other girls had. The girl that had warned her had not been lucky and now she was some brothel girl a few towns away. She had heard her screams as they dragged her away and into a carriage to be taken to the brothel. She didn't want that so she fought hard, she won time and time again against any odds. She had come close to losing her first match in the adult circuit, but she had won. She had several cuts for it but it was worth it. She was still alive right now and sometimes a sacrifice or two was needed in order to achieve the ultimate goal.

...2.

He saw her fight and was impressed. She had faced a demon way older than her. She had won but still came out with several cuts on her, but her face had been avoided. She had killed the demon after pinning him down. It was her first kill, he knew. She seemed unfazed by it and was glad that she seemed to know that sometimes killing was needed to stay alive. He would wait. If no one bought her in a year and eleven months, he'd buy her and take her back to his palace where his father now stayed. He did not see a reason to watch these fights anymore. They were amusing at best. He watched them as a way to scout out who he should add to the army. Yes, it was costly after a while, but some of the fighters were worth it. He hoped she would prove her worth, if not, he was not sure what he would do with her. He could always have her just fight in the arena. He could earn the money back that way when people placed bets. He got a portion of the bets, depending on if she won or not. He was sure he could also find other uses for her. After all she was a female and he a male. There were times when he needed a release and he'd rather not have to go look for a decent female. At least if she were around he wouldn't have to look and he would be doing her a favor, getting her out of a place like that.

There was no one else of much worth to him. But she was scheduled to fight two more times before the day was over. The new people often had to fight three or more times on their first day to prove their worth. Her next two fights would not be disappointing, though in one of her fights she had to fight a human male, and the last was a demon woman. She had defeated the male easily enough and his life was not taken but the demon female was proving to be more of a hassle, even more than the demon male had been. He was watching as she fought the demon woman.

He watched as she ducked and dodged the female's attacks, getting small cuts here and there. The female even went so far as to cause small cuts on her face, though they didn't look like they would scar. The woman he had his eyes on for a new recruit, looked determined at the woman before her. She leapt through an attack before striking. The demon batted her away and it looked like she was going to lose, but she landed and ducked under the attack that would have taken off her head. It was too close and she had to end the match soon, so she concentrated and heard the whispering again. She sheathed her sword and took up a dagger in hand she concentrated and right when the wind attack was to hit, she threw the dagger, piercing through the wind and canceling it out before continuing forward. It landed at the woman's feet, destroying a portion of her demon energy. The demon growled in frustration before leaping forward. She took up the other dagger and concentrated. Before the demon could land her hit, she ducked under and plunged the dagger into her shoulder, a blue light coming from the dagger and her hand. The demon hissed and growled before something unusual happened. She gave a scream and exploded from the inside out, turning into ash before their very eyes. Things were turning out to be interesting, especially if she could turn demons to ash.

Author's Note: I meant to post this earlier, but I got side tracked. Here it is. Hope you like it. I am going to try to update my other stories, but distracted by Spartacus Blood and Sand. I hope to at least update one more story tonight. But as always, read, review, and ENJOY!


	3. Bought

Chapter 3: Bought

They found it hard to defeat something that was their opposite, a force that was created solely for their destruction. It further made no one want to buy her. He could see the light. Within a few months she would be his to do whatever he desired with. He smirked. He watched as another demon was turned to ash. He had thought he could beat her if he kept his distance, but she had defeated her enemies easier at a distance, especially with her newly acquired bow. She was slowly but surely learning how to wield her powers during her matches. But it also explained why she had barely any scars, with the few exceptions to the star shaped scar on her hip, and the scar from the laceration on her breast. Other than that, she was free of scars. One would have thought that she would have had more scars than that with how often she was forced to fight. There was no day off for her now, even with her recent victories. But she knew why they had her fight everyday. They wanted her to lose. They wanted her to tire out and lose. She knew that they would soon resort to dirty tricks to get her to lose. No one went nearly as long as she did undefeated. They wanted her to lose.

She fired another arrow and he dodged, but it still managed to graze his arm, causing him to hiss in pain. He growled and moved in closer, running in zigzags to confuse her, but she fired her arrow and it went through his shoulder before he grunted in pain and turned to ash on the wind. Another victory for her, one she managed to go without injury to get. She went back into the locker room as the next fighters came forward. She knew her time was getting closer, but still no offers of a teacher. She figured they had done something to scare them off so that when the time did come and no one bought her, that her fighting career would be put to an end and she would be forced to please men for the rest of her life. She didn't want that. She wanted to continue fighting until she was free, and even then she would continue to fight, because it was the only thing she knew how to do. She had no other skills. She wanted to rely on what she knew how to do. The only way she figured she'd be able to do that is if a lord employed her to their army, but there were no lords that would let a female be in their army. She wasn't sure what she would do.

..

He looked at the female. Yes, she was strong, so much more now that he knew she had the powers of a miko. He could get her the training she would need to control all aspects of her power. He wasn't sure where it would go from there but he figured if she proved promising then he'd find a better use for her, beyond that of the west's army. He was approaching the man now that would give Kagome to him when the time was right. He would pay now and the moment she turned fifteen, she would be brought to him. No one would be able to say otherwise.

"Sesshomaru-sama, nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to purchase one of your adult fighters." He took a seat in front of the older man.

"Which fighter would that be?"

"The undefeated woman fighter, Kagome I believe her name is."

"Yes, such a promising young woman, beautiful as well." He looked to Sesshomaru. "She will not be had cheaply."

"This I know." He pulled a sack from his haori. "Am I right to think this will suffice?" He placed the sack on the table, in front of the man. He picked it up and weighed it before looking into the contents. It was a nice amount, more than he expected one to pay for her. In fact the fact he had no one coming to buy her was odd, but he wouldn't pass up this amount of money. No one paid this much for any fighter or brothel girl.

"Yes." He placed the money in a drawer. "Shall I have her fetched now?"

"No. I will come to get her the moment she turns fifteen. I am sure you know when that is." The man nodded. "A pleasure doing business with you." He stood and left. He had other things he had to do, like have her room prepared and to inform his father of what he had done. He would also have to track down Totosai. The black smith liked to go missing and usually hid near volcanoes so finding him shouldn't be too difficult. He also had to find a better seamstress. The current one was getting old and often mixed up colors. He had already had to get rid of the pink haori she made for him, when it was supposed to be white with a red sakura pattern. His father kept her around only because she had been employed by the clan for hundreds of years. His father did not wish to get rid of her just yet, but they still needed another seamstress. Having two could not hurt, especially coming closer to the festivals they held. Two would be needed then to make sure everyone was ready on time.

..

Totosai felt a shiver pass down his spine. He gulped and looked around. It seemed that someone was looking for him. He didn't know what to do, but he knew if it was Sesshomaru, that if he ran, Sesshomaru would make him pay, so he would stay where he was. He hoped that Sesshomaru wasn't here to demand a sword that was stronger than Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's half brother. He sighed when the feeling past. But he jumped when a voice pierced through the sound of roaring flames.

"Totosai, I need for you to craft a sword and bow for me," Sesshomaru said.

"I told you, I will not make you a sword that is stronger than your brother's sword."

"The sword is not for me, and Inuyasha is only my half brother," he said coldly. "The sword and bow are for a miko I am buying from the arena. She is strong and will need a sword that is better suited for her."

"Then there will be a few things I will need for you to retrieve for me before I can craft a sword and bows and arrows." He seemed to be thinking. "It will be difficult for you to get the items and for me to make them. But it can be done."

"What is it I need to get?"

"Let's see, I will need a blessed rosary, the water from the sacred springs on mount Hakurei, the bark from the tree of ages, the hair from a dragon's main, the embers from mount Hiei, the bones from a water nymph, the scales of an ancient dragon, as well as the fang of a dragon. I have everything else I need for the sword and arrows."

"Very well. I must see my father as well." And he turned and left as silently as he had come.

"Something new for me to do." He grinned and gave a cackle. At least it wasn't Sesshomaru asking for a sword that was stronger than his brother's.

..

"Father," Sesshomaru said as he entered his father's study.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"I have bought a new fighter from the arena."

"Where is he so I can have a look at him?"

"It is a female fighter and she will be here in a few more moons."

"We don't need female fighters, Sesshomaru," he tried to reason.

"Even a female fighter that has gone undefeated her whole life?" His father looked up at him. He knew what that look meant. "She is a miko and I have already paid for her and found a teacher for her to learn how to control her powers. I have already found Totosai and will be leaving shortly to gather the materials he will need to make the sword and bows and arrows."

"Why do I think there is more to you buying her?"

"Hn. She seems to be a promising fighter. If she is not then I will find a better use for her, either fighting back in the arena or whatever else I can think of."

..

She fought hard, harder than before and she was close to her first defeat. She did not want to lose so she dodged and rolled before digging deep within herself. She dodged and the fast male demon almost landed a blow, but a barrier came up and blocked the attack before expanding the barrier and throwing him back, purification coating his form and causing him to cry out in pain. He didn't die but he was unable to move and knocked unconscious, naming Kagome the victor of this fight. She left the arena panting, a light coat of sweat covering her skin. She had minor scratches on her body, but those would be gone by morning. She was glad she had no more fights today.

..

The tree of ages, he knew was in his brother's forest. No one knew how old it was but he had to travel through it if he was going to get what he needed. It was easy enough to get the hair from a dragon's main, the bones of a water nymph, the scales of an ancient dragon, and a dragon's fang. His family was on good terms with a group of dragons that resided in the mountains of the west. The leader gave up a few scales while his sons gave a hair and a fang, all three of them were extremely strong. He had to kill a particularly strong and nasty water nymph before he could get the bones.

He approached the tree and looked up at it. It was old and wise so he placed his clawed hand on the bark. It seemed to pulse for a few before it stopped. He removed his hand and the bark there flaked off in large chunks. He picked it up and placed it in Ah-Un's saddle bags with the fang, scales, hair and bones, all of which was in different sacks. He would ask the miko here for a blessed rosary and make his way to mount Hakurei for the sacred water. Mount Hiei would be harder. The fire demons there were said to be harsh and untrusting of outsiders.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" A voice scoffed at him.

"It concerns you not, half breed," he stated as he headed for the village.

"I'm still talking to you!" He pulled his sword from its sheath.

"I am not here to harm your precious village, Inuyasha. I am here for a word with the priestess." He continued walking and his brother jumped in front of him.

"What do you want with Kikyo?" He growled.

"Nothing that concerns you." He brushed past Inuyasha and saw the miko Kikyo walking around the village, bow and arrows in reach. "Miko," he called.

She turned and pointed an arrow at him. "What do you want, demon?" She spat, eyes narrowed on him.

"I require a blessed rosary."

"A blessed rosary?" She found it odd for a demon to be asking for a blessed rosary.

"Yes."

"What would a demon want with a blessed rosary?" Her eyes narrowed even more on him.

"It is none of your concern," he replied, cold eyes narrowed on her. "It is not I that needs it."

"If that is all," Kikyo said. She lowered her arrow and threw forth a cloth. "What you requested is in there."

He caught it and looked to see the rosary. He turned and walked away, back to his two headed dragon. He placed it in the saddle bags and started back off through the forest.

..

She fought hard, and was rewarded with another victory. She had not gone unharmed, a large gash was placed in her side and across her breast, opposite of the other scar. Both were bleeding freely, but she stood strong and was determined the winner. She had knocked the demoness unconscious and walked back into the locker rooms, a medic coming to her aid. He sat her down and pulled off the leather tunic before looking over the gashes. He placed pressure on both gashes as his assistant came. They both made quick work of sewing up the injuries before placing a salve over both.

She found it odd because the medics usually only saw to facial damage. There must have been someone that purchased her. That was the only explanation, which meant she was getting away from the second path for women fighters. She was not going to be a male's play thing. She was happy and it was what helped her sleep at night.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I'll be posting chapters as I write. I currently have four more chapters for this story, but want to get more reviews and write another chapter before I post the next chapter. But as always, read, review, and ENJOY!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


	5. Sword and Bow

Chapter 4: Sword and Bow

He decided to check out this fighter his son had bought. He wanted to see just what she was capable of before she got there. He was hoping his son was not wrong when it came to this female fighter. Supposedly she was fighting next. He could feel Naraku approaching him. Naraku tried to make conversation with him but he waved him off as Kagome was called into the arena by the announcer. She was dressed in the basic leather tunic and pants. There was a set of bows and arrows on her back and a sword on her hip. He could see a few daggers strapped to her body. Her opponent came out and he noticed that it was a male demon twice her size and with a sword to match.

He watched as the signal was given. The demon pulled his large sword from his back and she pulled forth her bow and notched an arrow. She sent it flying as the male charged towards her. He didn't attempt to dodge and at the last moment a blue light surrounded the arrow as it embedded itself in the demon's right shoulder, the right arm turning to ash and the large sword hitting the ground. The demon gave a loud bellow from pain. He was seeing red and charged, this time dodging the arrow she fired. She dropped her bow and pulled forth the katana, taking her stance. She dodged and swiped at the unarmed demon, blood dripping from the missing arm. He was seeing red so she was being careful. Enraged demons were not to be crossed, but it made it easier to take them down.

He was surprised by her speed and the delay of the spiritual power on the arrow. It seemed that she did it on purpose. The demon had not known she had miko powers. He must not have been from this area. But even he heard rumors of a miko being in this arena. He was also surprised at her cool and calm face. There was no sign of fear in her eyes or scent. She seemed to know what she was doing, and he admired that. It just showed that she would be a great new addition to his army.

She rolled out of the way, swinging out with the katana. She had severed the demon's ankle and he collapsed, another loud bellow coming from him. She stood above him and her katana was surrounded by a blue light before she impaled the demon in the heart with her sword. He gave another bellow and a weak thrash before he exploded in ash. Her katana was left clean so she sheathed it quickly and stood, cheers and hisses going through the arena. Cheers from her fans, but hisses from several males that wanted her to lose. She just walked back through the gate, no damage done to her.

He was impressed with her. According to the schedule she had three more fights today. He would see how she did with her fights today. Yes, she was undefeated according to all the murmurs, some asking when she would finally lose. But he doubted she would lose if she faced another demon like the one that she had just killed. It seemed he was right. She had fought a salamander yasha, a cat hanyou female, and a human male. She defeated all of them, not killing the yasha or human male. The cat hanyou had gone into a blood lust so she killed her fast. He was impressed by this woman named Kagome. She would be an asset to the west.

Sesshomaru was on mount Hiei. He was fighting the leader for an ember of the sacred fire and he was winning. He had finished the male, but had not killed him. No he knocked him unconscious and took the ember they had agreed on. It was in a sack that it could not burn through. He signaled to AH-Un and they were gone, heading back to Totosai. He landed and threw the saddle bags onto a table.

"I have retrieved what you requested." He watched Totosai pull the items from the saddle bag and lay them out, opening them as he did so.

"The ember?" He looked to Sesshomaru as he placed the sack on the table. Totosai opened the sack and grinned. "The items you requested will be ready in a moon cycle."

"You will be paid when I retrieve the items." Totosai nodded and watched as Sesshomaru left. He headed back to the western palace and landed as his father came out to greet him.

"I watched her win four fights today. You were not wrong about her. She is promising." He grinned.

"Totosai is forging weapons for her now. He will be done with that in a moon cycle. She will be here after that." Toga nodded.

"I look forward to seeing what she is capable of after getting some training." Sesshomaru nodded. "She will need more than just combat and miko training Sesshomaru. She will need training to learn how to act like a lady and have the manners of a lady. With diplomats coming over and the court, she will have to know how to act." Sesshomaru nodded.

"One would think you had bigger plans for her."

"One has to think of everything Sesshomaru. She could be useful in the future."

"I see." He had to think of what his father could possibly use her for. She was beautiful and strong, had she been a demoness, she would have been perfect to breed him an heir. He would think further on the possibilities later. For now she would be in the army. Depending on how strong she was would determine her position. He had six generals and a vast army. He would have to see about getting a few more generals, people he trusted. That would be something else he would do.

He looked over the items he had Totosai craft. The sword was balanced and he could feel the power it contained. The blade was solid white and the hilt was blue, like the bones of the water nymph. He sheathed it and picked up the bow. He could feel its power as well. He looked over the string to see the dragon whiskers combined with the rosary. He placed it down and looked over the arrows. He knew the sheath of the sword was made out of the dragon scales. The bow was made from the bark of the tree of ages and the arrows looked like nothing special, but the quiver looked spectacular. He ran his hand over it. He still wondered what Totosai needed with the ember and the water.

"I used the ember for the forge and the water to cool the fang as I worked it. The sword was hollowed out and so I placed the ember in the sword and had made a glass vial and placed the water in the vial and wove the wood of the bow around it." Sesshomaru nodded and bundled the items together after placing the money on the table. He exited the cave and flew back to the western palace. He found his father and placed the weapons on the table before him.

"These are the weapons for the miko." Taisho nodded and picked up the sheathed sword. He pulled the sword free of the sheath and looked over it. He turned it over. It looked simple enough but he could feel the power it possessed. He re-sheathed it and placed it back on the table before picking up the bow. He looked over the elegant design and felt the power it too possessed and looked over the quiver. He forgot just how good Totosai's craftsmanship was. He would have to see him for another blade soon.

"The are powerful. I hope she is able to use them." Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the items. He already had her room set up so he turned and left his father's study. He would place the items on her bed. He would make sure no one touched them, so threw a barrier up around the weapons and bed before leaving. Soon she would be in his and his father's employ.

She was standing in the arena looking out at the crowd. Tomorrow she would be fifteen and she would be with the one who had bought her. It had been a long three moon cycles, but she was still undefeated in the arena. Today would be not different, even if she did have five fights today, all of which were against demon males. She had to slowly evolve her game. The demons were learning to dodge her arrows so she slowly increased how she did things. She looked to her opponent and waited for the signal. Once given, she rapidly fired arrows, the demon thinking he was dodging the arrows. He failed to notice the net of her spiritual powers. All the arrows were connected by her spiritual power and he was surrounded. One step and he would sever his legs and fall across the strings of miko energy. She even went so far as to put some in the walls.

"You are out of arrows, miko bitch," he mocked.

"You really are dense." He got upset and ran forward only for his leg to be severed. He hissed in pain as he fell forward and through more miko energy strings. He was dead before he hit the floor.

She was declared the winner and so she retracted the energy from the arrows, though there was still residual energy she would be able to use to harm the next opponents. She walked back into the room and waited for her next fight, which would be after the current fight. She knew she couldn't use that same trick over again but she had another way of defeating the demons she fought today. She watched the demon tear the human apart. She knew that demon male was her last fight of the day. He was known for his ferocity. She would defeat him.

She stepped out and looked at the demon across from her. He was young and new to the arena. She would not take it too easy on him, but she would not kill him either. She watched him leap forward with his attack, but she dodged and slashed him across the back, not going too deep with the tip of her sword. He hissed and turned to attack but she easily dodged and he hit the wall. It didn't take her long to knock him unconscious. Her next two fights were easy enough. This next fight would be a little harder, probably her hardest fight.

"This could possibly be Kagome's last fight in the arena. As a going away present she will be fighting Kyo, a fierce Tiger demon. He has shown no mercy so far." The announcer watched as Kagome got ready. She watched as the tiger demon flexed his claws and smirked.

"I will enjoy tasting your blood, miko bitch," he snarled.

She said nothing, making him mad. She easily pulled her sword from its sheath and got into her stance, waiting for the signal to go.

"And begin!" The tiger demon leapt forward and she dodged. There was a shot of miko energy that had hit him in the back. He snarled and spun around to attack her again only for his side to be shot with the miko energy. He couldn't understand it. She was in front of him. The power was slowly eating away at his flesh and insides. Even if he managed to defeat her, he would be dead anyways.

She concentrated and shot him three more times. She easily dodged his attack and more of his blood fell from his wounds. She watched as he fell to his knees, snarling as his vision went blurry. He fell face first to the ground, unconscious.

She walked away from him and back into the room. She pulled off the leather tunic and pants and dressed before heading to the dorms. She threw the sword into the locker and laid out onto the rack. She wasn't hungry.

It was night and he was let in. He was going to buy the girl after he sampled her. The son of the owner let him in and he was in the area now. He was straddling her and she was fighting. He smirked as his hands ran across her covered body. She concentrated, but before she could release her energy another man was in the area. The man scrambled off of her because he recognized this man. It was the owner.

"Kagome, come. You have already been purchased." She nodded and quickly stood from the bed. She followed after him, never looking back at the group of men. She entered the office and she was told to quickly change into the provided kimono. It was nothing special, just a plain blue kimono. He pushed forward a bag. "Give that to the man who bought you." She nodded. "Come, time to take you to the man that will deliver you to the man that bought you." He led her outside and to a man with long dark hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a blue haori and black hakamai. He had a light bone armor over it, and a long katana strapped to his back.

"This is the one?" He asked.

"Yes." He pushed Kagome forward. "Do not do anything stupid, Kagome. The man that purchased you could possibly grant you your freedom."

"I understand." She bowed to him and followed after the man. It would be a long trip ahead of her, but she was glad to get away from the brothel life.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of The Arena. I know it took me a while, but I have a computer now, and managed to recover my files from my broken one, and installed Microsoft office 2010. But I am pregnant now, so you'll have to bare with me on this one. There will be times when I don't want/feel like updating, and it might be harder with my schedule being filled with work, doctor appointments, mother classes and bill paying. Just hang in there. But read, review, and ENJOY!


	6. Tests

Chapter 5: Tests

She entered the palace just as the sun was rising. She was tired but said nothing as this man lead her up a flight of stairs. He stopped and knocked on the door. There was a brief sound and the man opened the door and stepped in, moving aside so she could enter. He closed the door. "I brought her as requested." He bowed.

"You can go Hidoshi." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"I remember you," Kagome remarked.

"Good." He looked at her. The kimono she wore was plain but it brought out her eyes. "I bought you from there three months ago. I had much to do before you could come here."

"I was told to give you this," she said as she walked forward. She placed a bag on the table and backed away a safe distance.

He opened the sack and saw the amount of money and the note. It was the profit from her wins. She was already paying for herself. He smirked and tucked the money into a drawer. "I will show you to where you will be staying and tell you the rules and what you will be doing here. You will meet my father and then be tested tomorrow after you rest from your trip. Then you will be going through extensive training." He walked out of the room with her following behind him.

"This is your room." He pushed open a door and they stepped in. There was a futon on a low rise. There was a changing screen in the corner and a vanity with a brush. There was also a low table with a cushion next to the door to the patio. On the bed was her weapons. He approached them and picked them up. "These are yours. I had them crafted for you." He handed her the weapons. He watched as she looked them over. She tested the weight of the sword and the flexibility of the bow before securing both to her person and the quiver on her back.

"You are to respect those above your station and not speak unless spoken to. You are to follow orders. If you prove yourself worthy, you will become a part of the army here. If not you will continue to fight at the arena or I will find something else to do with you. You will attend all of the training I have set up with you until it is no longer needed. You will carry yourself with pride." He led her out to the hallway. "No one will touch you in anyway you do not want them to. Should they do so, you will report them to me and I will deal with them accordingly. You will be useful to these lands." She nodded.

He knocked on his father's door and entered when told to do so. "Father, this is the knew fighter, Kagome."

"Hm," Toga said as he circled her slowly, looking her up and down. She was still young and developing but she did have nice curves and her body was toned and tanned. He knew how flexible she was. He could just about feel the power that was hidden beneath the surface. He smirked.

"She will do us good." He smirked as he continued to eye her.

"Father, you are mated." He watched as his old man sighed and took his seat.

"Very well." He sat back down. "Have you told her the rules?"

"Yes, father. She will be tested tomorrow and start her training tomorrow as well. She has been traveling all night and will need to eat and rest." His father nodded and waved them away.

"You will eat then rest. You will be up sunrise tomorrow. You will be tested then and then start with your training." He had a servant bring her food to her room.

"My lord, I thank you for taking me away from the arena." She bowed low to him. "I am at your service for as long as you see fit, for anything you see fit."

"Hn." The servant placed food on the low table and backed out. "Eat then rest. Clothes are in the wardrobe. You will be in the training haori and hakamai at sunrise. A servant will show you to the training field, where you will be tested."

"Hai, my lord." She bowed again as he left, sliding the door shut behind him. She sat down and ate before climbing into bed after placing the sword, bow and quiver full of arrows on the low table near her bed. She really did need to rest. She had been traveling just about all night and had fought just about all day the day before.

She awoke well before sunrise and dressed in the training garments. She walked out to what seemed to be the training pitch and sat beneath a tree, her weapons strapped to her person. She was sitting Indian style and had gone into meditation. Hopefully Sesshomaru would show up soon so this test could start. She wanted to get it over with then go eat and start with this training she was to go through. She opened her eyes and stood as Sesshomaru approached with his father and three other men. She bowed to them before standing up straight.

"Good, you're on time." They watched Lord Toga take a seat underneath a tree. "We will start with your training. You are not to kill them and they are not to kill you, got that?" They all nodded. "You will be using practice swords. I do not need anyone injured." He looked and it seemed she wanted to speak. "What is it, Kagome?"

"My purifying power will harm them."

"You are not to use that power to harm them, understood?"

"Yes, my lord." She un-strapped the sword from her waist and placed it against a tree before pulling the bow and quiver of arrows from her back. She placed them with the sword and accepted the practice sword. The other three did the same.

"You will fight her first, Kiyoshi," he said to the blue haired mail. He had amethyst colored eyes and was a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my lord." The others moved back as he took his stance. Kagome did the same and waited for the signal to begin.

"Go," Sesshomaru said. Kiyoshi rushed forward and made to strike but Kagome blocked and sent forward a kick, which he dodged, disengaging their swords in the process. She turned towards him and he fainted right, but went left. She saw this and threw a barrier up on the left side, blocking his attack. She threw it towards him, knocking him back but not doing any damage. She leapt forward and struck him on the right shoulder, dislocating the joint. She stood ready as he took the sword into his left hand. He was gritting in pain. He had not thought the human woman to be that strong.

They were not amazed. Kiyoshi was the lowest ranking general, though there were few that could best him. It seemed this human woman had the advantage over him. That barrier had stopped his attack and threw him off guard, allowing her enough time to attack and disable his right arm. They wanted to see just what she was capable of. But she was also holding back the purifying part of her miko powers. They all could feel it.

He leapt forward and she rolled under his strike, turning before he had the chance and striking him in the back of the knees, forcing his legs to give out. He rolled but stopped himself and forced himself to stand. She was clever and clearly flexible. He faced her and watched as she shifted her foot. He thought she was going to go left but she pivoted right and struck him across the face with the blade. Had it been a real sword, he would have been dead.

"Killing blow, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, stopping the fight. She seemed to watch her opponent just fine. He just watched as Kagome approached Kiyoshi and shoved his right arm back into place, Kiyoshi hissing in pain. She seemed to rub the joint, a slight glow around her hands. She moved back and Kiyoshi seemed to be doing fine. "Kajiki, your turn." The red head stepped forward. He had narrowed orange eyes and slitted pupils, much like a cats.

Kagome got ready. The signal was given soon after and a stream of fire was shot at her. She threw up a barrier all around her, expecting him to attack from behind. She was not disappointed when he crashed into the barrier just behind her. The fire stopped and she threw her barrier out, rolling away from a slash that probably would have taken her leg off. She rolled and used her left arm to spring board away from his next attack. She landed and blocked the next attack and blocked his kick with her shin. She flinched but did not let up. She shoved him back and looked to see a crack appearing on the practice sword. It would not stand another hit. She had to think quickly.

Kajiki attacked and she rolled away, tripping him and resulting in the practice sword snapping in half. She silently cursed her luck. She dodged his attack and blocked his fire with a barrier. She still had the hilt of the practice sword in hand. She just dodged after lowering her barrier and channeled energy into the sword, forming a sword from her ki. She blocked his attack before pushing forward, her ki snapping Kajiki's practice sword in half. He cursed aloud and dodged, blowing fire at her. Her ki sword expanded and blocked the fire. She dodged a kick and a punch before moving closer. She sliced down his back, her ki only burning the top layer of skin, enough to only leave a mark. He spun around and she dodged his punch then his attempt at consuming her in fire. She sliced low, a hit that would have taken off her legs from the knee down. Sesshomaru stopped the fight.

"You are incapacitated," Sesshomaru told Kajiki, looking to Kagome. She was faster and was thinking on her feet. Arena experience seemed to do her some good. "Hidoshi, you will fight her next."

"Yes, my lord." He looked at the small human female that had defeated the other two. He was not expecting such a show from her. She had even found a way around Kajiki's speed. Though the only person to beat Hidoshi so far was Prince Sesshomaru and Lord Toga. He was not expecting her to beat him. But he would not underestimate her. She had managed to defeat two powerful demons, though Kiyoshi was not nearly as strong as him or their lord.

"Begin." Hidoshi and Kagome stood, staring each other down. They were analyzing each other without taking their eyes away from each other. Without warning Hidoshi sped forward. She managed to pull up a barrier at the last minute. The force he placed on the barrier almost shattered it, but it held strong. Sweat beaded down Kagome's temple. She did not know how much more fight she had in her. She never had to fight three people in a row, let alone three demons in a row. She forced ki into her legs and dodged his quick attack, the ground she once stood on imploding, a crater being left behind. She did not comment on this, but internally she was scared. She has never been defeated before.

She rolled and dodged and was thinking a mile a minute as Hidoshi attacked. He was faster and stronger than the other two, she would admit, and her energy was running on low. She had to finish this fast. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She looked to him before fainting left. He went left but she dashed right. She rolled under his swipe from behind and grabbed the broken half of her practice sword and rammed it into the ground. She forced ki through it and it exploded, splinters being thrown every which way. He covered his face and she took advantage of the momentary distraction. She formed her ki sword and pinned him to the ground, her ki sword at his neck. He looked at her shocked. He was defeated by a human woman.

"That is enough," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stood from Hidoshi and extracted her ki from the broken practice sword. She looked around at the damage done. Some of the shards were stuck in the trees and ground. The surrounding area was decimated.

"I was not expecting you to do that well," Sesshomaru commented. "Hidoshi is my strongest general. The fact you faced all three of them in row and managed to win every spar is a feat." He looked to his father. "Go eat, then you are to meet me in the court yard."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed and left to eat with the other three generals. The sun was barely over the horizon, signaling it was time to break their fast. They showed her to a table, but wouldn't say anything to her, and a lot of the men were looking at her, questions being murmured amongst them. They wanted to know who this was. But she seemed not to talk to anyone, or look at anyone. She finished quickly and a servant took her plate. She stood and left the hall, the eyes and whispering still surrounding her. She moved through the halls quickly, not sure where she was going and headed outside. She was lucky enough to have found the court yard without any problems.

"Hn." Sesshomaru signaled for her to move closer and she did so. "Kagome, this is Kaede, a miko from my brother's village and she is here to teach you how to harness and use your miko powers. You will be working with her until lunch everyday until you have mastered your powers. After lunch you will be training with someone else until dinner. After dinner you will bathe and meet me in my study to discuss what you will be doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"Go now." She nodded and followed Kaede away. This was the start of her new life. She knew not what was in store for her.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Just read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
